


Its a Love Story

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Series: Billdip Songfics [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you were Romeo<br/>And you were throwing pebbles<br/>And my daddy said,"Stay away from Juliet"<br/>And I was on the staircase begging you please don't go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its a Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I promised fluff, and here it is!! Is cute, it's fluffy and its Taylor Swift!

_'We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_Close my eyes_

_And the flashbacks starts_

_Your standing there_

_On the balcony in summer air.'_

When Dipper first saw the mystery known as Bill Cipher at the school dance, he was curious and maybe a little awestruck. Bill was gorgeous. He had golden hair and nice jaws and cheeks. His cheeks were sharp and angular, and his nose was a little long, but it was thin. In other words he was the hottest person in school. 

_'See the lights_

_See the party the ball gowns,_

_See you slip your way through the crowd to say hello_

_Little did I know'_

Dippers heart stopped when Bill turned his way and caught his eye. Bill started to walk through the crowds, heading towards Dipper. 

"Hi." And at that word Dipper was hit with cupids arrow. He fell fully in love at that moment. Blushing he took the hand that was offered and said,"Hi." 

_'That you were Romeo and you were throwin pebbles and my daddy said," Stay away from Juliet,"_

_And I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

"May I have this dance,-" 

"Dipper. Dipper Pines." 

Bill kissed his hand before letting go and responding," So may I have this dance Dipper Pines?" He smiled as the name rolled off of his tongue. 

' _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting_

_all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
_

_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"  
_

They danced through the night, happily chatting talking about their interests and hobbies. The dance soon ended. 

After it was over, Bill walked Dipper out to his car and asked," May I have the honor to take you on a date, maybe this next Saturday? At 6?"

"Yes"

' _So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
_

_So close your eyes,  
_

_Escape this town for a little while.  
_

_Oh, oh.'_

When Dipper told his family after several monthes of dating, they rejected, telling him they would- no will never meet again. 

Dipper ran towards Greasys Diner, hoping to tell Bill what happened. 

"Let's run away!" Bill had proposed. 

"No I can't. Not yet at least. I still need to say goodbyes and get my stuff. Will you wait for me?"

"Yes. I also need to get some stuff finished first, can we wait a week or two?" 

"Yes."

' _Romeo, save me._

_They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
_

_This love is difficult but it's real.  
_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
_

_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"  
_

Dippers family tried to convince him that Bill never actually loved him, that it was all fake. He almost believed them. He needed to hurry, and hope that the torment would end soon. 

' _I got tired of waiting  
_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
_

_My faith in you was fading  
_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
_

_And I said...'_

Dipper waited on the day they were supposed to leave, at Greasys Diner as planned. He didn't show up. 

Waiting, Dipper kept coming at where they were supposed to meet at the same time for the next week. 

It wasn't until the day that he decided if Bill wasn't going to show up that he would go back home, did he show up. 

_'Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think,_

_He kneels in the ground and pulls out a ring and says_...'

As soon as he saw Bill he ran towards him, happy that he showed up. 

To his surprise Bill hurried out of their hug, he then knelt to the ground, and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, opening it, there was a ring....

_'Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
_

_I love you, and that's all_

_I really know.  
_

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
_

_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

"Marry me Dipper? I love you and that's all I need to know to want to be with you. I talked to you Grunkles, and convinced them to let me marry you. So if you want go pick out a white tux, and please say yes?" 

Dipper knelt and kissed Bill, put the ring unto his own hand and said," Yes."

_'Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.'_

And they lived Happily Ever After. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Ab5ter. ^_^


End file.
